


don't go

by loveliuess



Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alex, Dirty Talk, First time as polyamory, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Michael, our boys talk about their feelings, really brief mention of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliuess/pseuds/loveliuess
Summary: The handprint has faded and Michael is scared of what it means for Alex and Forrest.(PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND THE WARNINGS! There's a sum-up in the beginning's notes so you can skip the first chapter and go straight for the smutty smut)
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753057
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. please, stay

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost: THIS FIC HAS A BRIEF MENTION OF SELF-HARM!!! So please, proceed with caution. It is one paragraph long on the first chapter!
> 
> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> Even though this story is my latest updated, it takes place between 'laser' and 'to gay bars, drag queens and threesomes', hence the change in the order of this series! :D
> 
> This will be a two-parter where the first part is emotional and the second part is smut! 
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable to any degree with the warning at the beginning, here's a sum-up so you can go straight to the smut on chapter 2:
> 
> SUM-UP  
> Michael tries fall back into his self-destructive behaviour, but the connection with Alex had a much deeper impact on him. He goes to the cabin to talk to Alex and Forrest and our boys talk about feelings. Michael and Alex say how much they didn't grow up learning how to be loved and how that makes them toxic for each other, and that they are afraid they will ruin their thing. Forrest shows how he wasn't born this beacon of light and how also used be self-destructive too, and that it took a lot of effort and time for him to change. Everybody cries, but decide to give the relationship a chance. They are exhausted and go to bed, but before Michael takes a shower and when he gets out, Alex and Forrest are already fas asleep (Forrest is the little spoon). Michael then proceeds to sleep by Alex' side and he for the first time he isn't scared and feels hopeful about the future.
> 
> As always, thank you for the wonderful @Bella_Monoxide for beta-ing this work and improving it 893208231908%!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

The moment Michael realised he'd lost the connection with Alex, he felt like falling back into old habits. He wanted to drink, to pick a fight, and, depending on who got in his way, spend a drunken night with a warm body or locked up. 

A week passed and Michael had underestimated the influence it had on him. When Michael had the connection, he felt a willingness, a certain eagerness, to try something with Alex _and_ Forrest. He felt hopeful and expectant. Now that the handprint was gone, all of those feelings were muffled by pure fear. 

Every time Forrest or Alex tried to call or send a message to him, he felt butterflies in his stomach like a stupid teenager. But the feeling would quickly fade and his pessimism took over entirely. It took three days for Forrest to stop trying to contact Michael, and five for Alex. 

No matter how much he tried to be optimistic, the worst-case scenario always invaded his thoughts. What if Alex was right, and Michael couldn't stand sharing him with another man? What if Alex felt obligated to choose between him and Forrest? What if they left him after realising how fucked up he was? What if--?

Michael realised he was way too deep in his own pessimistic thoughts on the sixth day , so he decided to do what he did best, and drove himself to a random bar far away from the Pony. This feeling of uncertainty, this ache he felt when he pictured Alex and Forrest together, the pain of leaving them behind, those were things he knew how to ignore instead of dealing with them.

It was easier to numb himself than to face his own feelings. He's been doing it since the Evans walked out the foster home without him, and the system turned him into an expert.

Now, a week has past and he couldn't bring himself to pick up a fight or drink more than a couple of beers. He noticed he didn’t want to feel hurt anymore, and it scared him. He knew it was influenced by Alex, who had been on this healing path for a longer time. Somehow Alex’ desire to move on had stuck with Michael. 

It was an early evening on a Saturday when Michael decided to drive to the cabin. He knew Forrest and Alex spent the weekends at the cabin, and he felt a wave of relief to see both cars parked in front of the house. As he got out of the car, he could feel his heart pounding and his hands getting sweaty. 

As anxiety grew Michael almost turned around and walked away. Almost. Only a glance inside the cabin was enough to make him stay. 

Alex and Forrest were on the couch, curled into each other. It looked like they had been like this for a short period because Alex was still wearing his prosthetic. Alex and Forrest were so lost into their own world that they didn’t notice Michael’s presence outside. There was sadness looming over both of them, and Michael knew it was his fault. 

Michael was so _tired_. He didn't want to be self-destructive anymore.

In a moment of insane courage, he knocked on the door. 

Alex answered and Michael knew he would've felt a wave of happiness and relief if they were still connected. In turn, he knew Alex would feel shame and regret on his part, so maybe not having the handprint was for the best.

"Can I come in?" Neither Michael nor Alex could hold he gaze, both too afraid to do so. Alex stepped back without saying a word, and Michael slowly walked inside.

"I... think I should go." Forrest said while standing up. For the first time he wasn't the calming and grounding presence Michael had gotten used to. It hit Michael that Forrest was also anxious and scared, and the realisation was oddly cathartic for him. 

"No!" Michael and Alex shouted at the same time and Forrest stopped on his tracks. 

"I think it's for the best. You guys have a lot of history and I feel I might influence you both to do something stupid and--"

"Please, stay." Alex said with a soft voice, going to Forrest to hold his hands. "We can't do this alone. We need you here."

Forrest hesitated and looked at Michael.

"He's right. Alex and I never really learned how to do this. You are the only one who knows how to get out of something toxic." Michael let out an exasperated sigh, leaning against the kitchen’s doorway. "Alex and I can be really destructive to one another and specially to ourselves. I am tired of it, but I don't know how to change it.”

The confession was much easier than Michael anticipated. Forrest looked at Alex to see if he was on the same page, and the other man nodded in agreement.

"Alright then.” Forrest relaxed his shoulders and his voice softened “So first thing you two need to do is to get comfy on this couch while I make some relaxing tea for us. I know you are a coffee guy, Michael, but I don't think being more agitated is what you need right now.”

He kissed Alex’ hands and made his way to the kitchen. Michael was leaning against the kitchen doorway, so Forrest stopped by him to briefly caress his face. As Michael bent his face to linger the touch, he was frightened to realise that he could get used to that. 

Alex went back to the couch, while Michael chose to sit in the reclining chair. They did nothing but stare at each other the whole time, with only the noises Forrest made in the kitchen filling the air.

When they noticed Forrest was pouring tea into three mugs, Michael's heart started to race. Everything was becoming too real, and he just wanted to run away.

Forrest was supposed to be screaming at them, threatening Michael for trying to steal Alex, hurting both of them with words or with his fists. But instead the guy was making them tea, and all this gratuitous kindness was something Michael was not used to it 

Even though Alex _knew_ the type of person Forrest was, Michael could see the airman was expecting the same thing. Alex and Michael were raised to believe they weren’t worth of affection, that they didn’t deserve happiness.

"I'm scared, Michael."

"Me too, Alex."

It was all they could say before Forrest stepped back in. He gave Michael a generic mug, since he destroyed the one with the Slipknot logo weeks ago, and then proceeded to sit on the floor in front of them. 

"So," _that was it, Forrest was going to tell them it was a mistake, that Michael should go away and that Alex should feel ashamed for dating a filthy alien, a creature, and how the airman was a disgrace to the uniform and--_ "where do you guys want to start?"

The room went silent, neither of them having the courage to speak up. Michael took a sip of the tea, appreciating the sting on his tongue for being a bit too hot. Alex mimicked his action, staring down at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You are both safe here." Forrest reinforced, his voice as smooth as the tea he made. "No matter what happens here today, I won't be mad and take it out on you guys." 

Alex took a deep breath and held his mug tight. The tea was still hot and it could be hurting his hands, but Michael suspected that was the exact purpose he was doing it.

"I... don't know what to say, or... or what to do.” Alex said, “I've been feeling this... this rollercoaster... because a part of me was relieved Michael didn't come after us sooner. I thought 'hey, he is the one who walked away this time, not me', and I was _thankful_ for it."

Alex words were coming out fast, almost frantic, because he knew he would never have the courage to say it again.

"I feel like I _want_ to keep getting hurt. I never had a real relationship because I sabotaged myself to just be miserable. Even with Michael. I didn't fight for him. I went away for ten years because I was scared. Scared to the point where I joined the army and went to fucking war to escape the hell that was my life here. Forrest, don't you see Michael and I don't know how to just be _happy_? What if we bring all of this bullshit with us and drag you onto our own cloud of toxicity?" 

Alex voice got higher with every word he spoke. His eyes were watering and Forrest could see how these were things locked away in a deep part of Alex' mind, and now they were flowing uncontrollably.

"He's... he's right." Michael cleared his throat, taking a sip of the tea to see if the lump went away. It didn't. "We are destructive in our own ways, Forrest. I grew up believing I was left behind because I didn't deserve love. Hell, deep down I still do. I destroy everything I touch, and that's why I wanted to build a spaceship to fuck off this planet."

Contrary to Alex, Michael's voice got lower as he spoke. Saying those words made him tired.

"I don't know how to have good things. Sooner or later I will mess this up on purpose, and someone will get hurt" Michael ran a hand through his hair and put his mug on the coffee table. "Alex and I never really learned how to love. Forrest, you don't understand. I'm still pissed that my brother healed my hand. The hand Jesse Manes smashed with a hammer after my first time with Alex. The injury hurt a lot and stiffened my hand, and I _miss_ the feeling. It was a painful but constant reminder of the consequences for trusting people. And now you come into my life and give me hope. You made me want to try and have something good, and I'm terrified."

A full minute passed in complete silence. Michael and Alex started to regret every single word spoken. It was an ugly truth that they had been hiding their entire lives. 

Forrest took a deep breath and reached for his tea.

"I don't know why you two believe I was born this way. You think I've been the poster boy of healthy communications and coping mechanisms my whole life? I am a _Long_. My family is always expecting me to… suffer for my “life choices”. I grew up hurting myself on purpose just so I could _feel_ anything.” Forrest had a sadness looming over him that the other two men didn’t know existed until then. 

“I was subtle.” Forrest went quiet for for almost a minute, his face contemplative. Michael and Alex didn’t break the silence, because they could see Forrest was choosing his next words very carefully. The historian took a deep breath and continued. “I never actually cut myself but I was the child who would always have an infected wooden splinter in his hand. I mean it, I would purposefully drag my hand on a piece of wood and not take care of it. I would take showers a bit too hot for human skin and would eat things that I knew would make me sick. So yeah, I know how it feels to use pain to cope with shitty emotions. Hell, I went to war because of this fucked up mentality."

Now that was new information for them. Alex knew a few things thanks to some conversations they had, but up until now Forrest never had elaborated on it. Michael, on the other hand, was perplexed. He never would have taken Forrest, sweet and mature Forrest, as someone self-destructive.

"Few years ago something in me snapped, and I became numb. Food didn't have taste and colours were literally fading from my sight. I don't even remember how I started to change back, I just know I started to study. I dove into queer history and literature, started going to therapy and veterans group therapy I decided to start writing a book on queer soldiers fighting in World War II, and then I came back to my uncle's farm and met you two." Forrest paused. Michael and Alex could see he was choosing his next words carefully.

"You see, many things happen out of our control, and it is so easy to let ourselves be thrown into a downward spiral. It's a vicious cycle that takes a lot of effort to break because it creeps in during the most complicated times. You think I don’t know that the three of us want to bail on this? Sure, it's easier to pretend nothing happened and go on with our lives. Or maybe we can fuck each other senseless and leave before the sunrise and never talk about it again.” Forrest looked frustrated and there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“There's a vicious voice in my head that sounds like my mother saying I don't deserve this, that I don’t deserve happiness.” Forrest continued, putting his head between his hands and staring at the floor. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but his voice stayed firm. “And I'm _choosing_ to prove it wrong. I know we can be very happy together. I need to believe people can change and that I deserve to be loved. There's only one way off this planet for me, so I need to find a reason to stay." 

When Forrest looked up, he could see both men crying. A lifetime of pain and self-doubt crashed on the three of them. They said things that were never said out loud, and the realisation of what that meant dawned on them at the same time. They were fucked up in their own ways, but one thing they had in common was the internalized idea that they didn’t deserve love nor happiness. But more than that, they knew it was possible to heal with each other and that it was never too late to try and let go of the past. 

Alex was the one crying the hardest. When he started sobbing, both Michael and Forrest reached for him. They took Alex' hands and started leaving a trail of kisses on his fingers and up his arms, until they both reached Alex' neck.

A brief eternity passed when the three men only stared at each other. That was the breaking point for them. Time seemed to stop and the air felt thin. Their hearts were beating and the silence was almost deafening. They were certain that this was the moment for them to either go all in or turn around and walk away. 

"We deserve to give this a chance." Alex was the first to whisper.

"We deserve to give this a chance." Forrest said a heartbeat later.

Now Michael could feel two sets of eyes boring into him. And he realized that now was the time to take a leap of faith or to go.

"We... deserve to give this a chance." Michael's voice broke on almost every word of that sentence, but he meant it.

And with that they clashed their mouths together. It wasn't romantic or sexual, it was more of a _promise_. The kiss was brief, but it brought up hope that was almost too overwhelming for the men.

After moments of silence, the three men felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, and even the air in the cabin seemed lighter to them. 

"So... what do we do now?" Michael asked, his voice still a bit rasp.

"You guys can stay here if you want, but I need to sleep for a week straight after all this." Forrest said, standing up after giving Michael and Alex a kiss on their hands. He grabbed their mugs and went into the kitchen to put them into the sink, too tired to even think of doing dishes right then.

"How about... how about we try to catch up some sleep? The bed is really big and we all look like we need it, to be honest." Alex said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

Nodding, Michael stood up and offered a hand to Alex. When they got into the bedroom, Alex sat down to start the process of taking his prosthetic off, while Forrest was sitting by his side, waiting for the airman to finish.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I worked the whole day and I don't want to ruin these fancy sheets with grease and bourbon." Michael asked. He was surprisingly shy and hesitant, and even he didn’t know why.

"Of course, Guerin." Alex answered with a genuine smile on his face. "Forrest, can you--?"

"Already on it, captain." In a blink of an eye Forrest jumped off the bed and opened the drawer to grab a change of clothes for Michael. 

When giving them to Michael, Forrest grabbed the man by the neck and kissed him slowly. "Don't take too long otherwise Alex and I will be both drooling by the time you step out of the shower."

"I... can't promise that." Michael smirked, and pinched Forrest's cheek lightly. Forrest still looked anxious, and Michael knew exactly what to say. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good," was all Forrest said before turning around and going to bed.

Michael kept his shower short, but it was still long enough to make him realize just how exhausted he really was. He dried himself quickly, put on clothes that smelled like Alex, and went back to the bedroom.

He drank in the sight in front of him. Alex and Forrest were already fast asleep. The historian was the little spoon and Alex was holding tightly onto him. Trying not to disturb them very much, he walked around the bed and settled himself behind Alex.

Alex stirred a little bit to accommodate Michael, and went back to sleep. Michael stretched his arm to hug both Alex and Forrest, and he finally felt like something clicked.

They were meant to be like this. Forrest was the missing piece for them to be truly cosmic.

But now, the thought of that didn't terrify him anymore.


	2. that's why you stayed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Alex and Forrest have their first time as a throuple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure porn with feelings with some dirty-talking sprinkled on top! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Michael woke up facing Alex. At first he thought he was dreaming, but then last night hit him all at once and he remembered everything. He raised his head a little bit to see if he didn't hallucinate the whole thing, but Forrest was there, right behind Alex.

The historian was awake, and when he felt a movement, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." Forrest whispered.

"Hey." Michael answered, putting his head back on the pillow in a way that he could keep his eyes locked on Forrest’s. "Been awake for too long?"

"Almost an hour now, but I didn't want to get up and miss all _this_."

"Yeah, I can see why." Michael smiled softly. They were keeping their voices low so not to wake Alex. Even though the guy was the lightest sleeper on Earth, the events from last night had taken a toll on him, and he didn't seem to notice the conversation happening near him. 

"It's almost noon. We just slept for 15 hours straight and I'm starving.” Forrest said after a yawn. “Gonna make us some breakfast-lunch, or as rich people call it, brunch." He got up slowly, and walked away lazily.

He stopped by the door and turned around, walking back to Michael's side of the bed. He hesitated for a brief moment and went for a chaste kiss. Michael leaned into the touch, and all he could feel was pure affection.

"Hey." Michael whispered this time when they parted.

"Hey." Forrest answered with a broad smile.

The historian left the room and closed the door.

Not fifteen minutes later Alex woke up. He tightened the grip on Michael's hips and buried his face in the cowboy's neck . The moment didn't last long, because as soon as Alex stretched and yawned, he noticed the bed was more empty than it should be. 

Panic started to creep in as Alex looked around searching for Forrest. Did he leave in the middle of the night? Did he realise this relationship was doomed? Did he--?

"Alex, he is in the kitchen making something for us to eat." Michael said while caressing the other man's face.

Alex relaxed immediately, and flopped his head onto the pillow.

"You stayed." Alex said, mimicking the tone Michael once used in their reunion, what felt like a lifetime ago.

"It was late... I was tired." Michael replied, remembering that day all too well.

"That's why you stayed?"

Almost as if on cue, Forrest opened the door while dangerously balancing a tray filled with food. Michael was considering using his powers to help the historian, but Forrest was already back in control of the situation and walking towards the bed. 

"Here we go. A big meal for three dumbasses who slept for more than half a day."

"You are an angel on Earth, did you know that?" Alex said as he sat up, which resulted in Forrest smiling and giving the airman a peck on his lips. 

The meal consisted of orange and apple juice, some attempt at omelette that had turned into scrambled eggs, a few slices of crispy bacon and pancakes. 

Michael's stomach rumbled and he realised he was _starving_.

Forrest was an amazing cook and everything was on point. The three men fell into silence as they were too focused on the food to actually talk. 

When everyone was finished, Forrest stood up and took the tray.

"I'm gonna wash these things and be right back. Please brush your teeth because I want to kiss you both senseless."

And then he left without waiting for a reaction.

Michael was the first one to get up, almost jumping out of bed. He passed the crutch to Alex and went to the bathroom. As he was doing what he was told to, he saw Alex' reflection in the mirror staring intensely at him.

"Liking what you see, private?"

"Yeah, nothing sexier than a man with toothpaste down to his chin. For a genius you’ve always been messy as hell when it comes to brushing your teeth."

"I know, it's my charm." And they laughed. Alex couldn’t remember when the air between them had been this light.

The smile faded a bit too fast and Alex went a little somber, and Michael immediately went on high alert.

"Do you think one day I'll wake up and not be afraid that you or Forrest left?"

"We will only know it if we try it, right?" Michael said as he rinsed his mouth. "Sometimes I still think I am hallucinating this whole thing and I will wake up miserable in the airstream."

"It's surreal, right? We never learned how to deal with things like _this_. Last time I felt this much adrenalin I was going to war, for fucks sake."

"Well, they do say love is a battlefield, so..."

"You are so lame, Guerin." Alex’ smile was wide when he shook his head and went to the sink. Michael stayed by his side the whole time, and when he was done brushing his teeth, the cowboy went for a kiss.

Alex swerved Michael's advances, which resulted in an incredulous stare from the cowboy.

"You have toothpaste on your chin." Alex giggled, brushing off toothpaste from Michael's face. “Sloppy.” He then let his hand fall on the back of the cowboy's neck, pulling him into a slow and passionate kiss.

They only broke the kiss when they heard someone clear their throat in the most theatrical way possible.

"This is super hot, but I need to brush my teeth before joining in, and it's killing me to just watch." Forrest was smirking when he saw them look like they were caught red handed. "So, chop chop. Let's elaborate this more in the bedroom. You two can start without me." 

They didn’t try to contest the historian, and as they were leaving, each one got a slap on their ass and a mischievous smirk from Forrest. 

Moments later Alex was laying in the bed, his legs spread to accommodate Michael, who was kissing him deeply. It was so easy for them to fall back into each other, their bodies felt like they never stayed ten years apart. 

The kiss started to get more and more intense, and both men were starting to suspect Forrest was purposefully stalling.

They stopped everything and stared at each other in some sort of silent conversation, which ended in both men shouting the historian’s name at the same time. Soon enough they felt a dip on the mattress and a third mouth clashed into theirs.

The three men kissed with intent. After removing his briefs by kicking them off, Michael stopped in his tracks, seated between Alex’ legs.

"Alright, listen, I'm a bit rusty in this whole threesome business, so fair to say I have no idea what to do next."

"Yeah, what should we--" Alex started to talk, but was interrupted by Forrest.

"Shh, let's not overthink this. We can do a peer reviewed research on sex positions later," he said as he finished undressing. Forrest laid on his side and stared at both men, one hand supporting his head and the other on the side of his body, "but right now you two have more than a decade to catch up, so get on with it. I'll have my shot with you guys later anyway."

"But--" Michael tried to contest, but Forrest let his free hand wander on Michael's face, getting a curl out of the cowboy’s eyes. Michael slowly lowered his body to align with Alex’, which made both men groan.

"Alright, let me try another approach here," Forrest said with a false exasperation, "Michael, Alex, what do you want to do with each other? Don't think, just say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"I want Guerin to fuck me." Alex said bluntly. Michael couldn't hold the surprise on how fast Alex answered, but he wasn’t complaining.

"Alright. And what do you want me to do while Michael fucks you open with his beautiful cock?" The words coming out of Forrest’s mouth felt like electricity running through the three of them.

"Just... don't go." Alex was starting to get breathless as Michael started to move his hips, and he stared intensely at Forrest, "I want you touching me... and kissing me."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Forrest smiled as he crawled to the night stand, only to come back with a bottle of lube. 

Before giving it to Michael, he pulled the cowboy by the back of his neck, kissing him intensely. Alex didn't lose any time and went to kiss Michael's neck, sucking into a spot below his ear that made the cowboy shiver.

Only after the kiss ended Forrest handed over the bottle to Michael, and Alex laid down again. 

"Spread your legs for me, private."

"Yes, sir." 

And those were magical words that made Michael lose all control he had left. He sat down and coated his fingers with a thick layer of lube, and inserted his middle finger in Alex' entrance. The effect was immediate, as the airman put his good leg on Michael’s back while grabbing Forrest's arm and bringing him close.

Because it felt like they were never apart, Michael found Alex' prostate in no time. The airman tensed up and let out a long moan, and soon after a second finger joined the first.

"It looks like Forrest is doing a good job loosening you up, captain." 

"I try my best to keep him open and easy." Forrest answered while pinching Alex' nipples, resulting in a full body shiver from the airman.

"Thank you for your hard work, professor."

"Glad to be of help, cowboy."

They smiled at each other with a wicked intent. Alex was starting to lose full grasp of reality since Michael started to press his prostate every chance he got.

“He is truly beautiful, isn’t he?” Forrest said with a soothing voice. Alex’ back arched when the historian pinched his nipples at the same time Michael curled his fingers. 

“The most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” Michael answered a bit breathless. “I missed him so much. His voice, his touch... his cock,” he punctuated the last word with a particular angle of his fingers that made Alex whine. 

“He’s been so good for me, Michael,” Forrest was leaving a trail of kisses on Alex’ chest. “He is so strong and kind, I don’t know how he does it. He has a flame in him that no one can put out.”

“Yeah, Alex Manes is a fucking masterpiece, isn’t he?” Michael lowered his body again, but this time to kiss Forrest. Their faces were close enough for Alex to join in, but all the airman could do was stare at the men. 

Forrest and Michael lost track of time, and only snapped out of it when Alex pulled Michael’s hair. 

“Please…”

Michael and Forrest chuckled before going back to their original positions. When Michael inserted a third finger, Alex grew more desperate. His grip on Forrest’s arm was getting tighter as he was trying to bring Michael _closer_ with his leg. It only added to his desperation when Forrest decided to suck on his nipples and let his hands wander around his chest.

"Please, fuck me. I need... please Michael, I need..."

"You need what, Alex?"

"I need... I need you to fuck me. I need your cock deep inside me, please."

Michael smiled and reached for the bottle of lube Forrest had tossed on the bed, coating his cock and aligning with Alex' entrance. The airman was loose enough for Michael to push in at once, but he wanted to take his time and savour the moment.

As Michael slowly entered Alex, Forrest reached for the cowboy and pulled him down to face the other man. As Michael settled inside the airman, Forrest tangled his hands in the cowboy's curls and made Michael and Alex kiss. 

Alex also grabbed Michael’s hair with one hand and intertwined his fingers with Forrest’s.

The kiss lasted a minute before Michael felt like he needed to move. Alex desperately reached for Forrest, lowering his hands to find the historian’s hardened cock. Alex' movements were erratic, but perfect.

Forrest soon did the same and went for Alex' cock. He knew no one would last long. There was too much pent up expectation for them to take it slow. They were desperate to be with each other, so Michael's pace became frantic as Alex' moans turned louder with every thrust.

When Forrest sped up the pace of his hands on Alex’s cock and kissed him, the airman came with a long and broken moan. A moment later Michael came too, laying down on Alex' chest afterwards.

Forrest was still hard, but he didn't mind. He caressed Michael's face while resting his head on Alex' shoulder.

Michael was the first one to notice Forrest hadn't finished, so he reached for the lube and coated the historian's cock with it. The cowboy’s hands moved much more smoothly and Forrest moaned freely. The historian closed his eyes when Alex decided to get payback and started playing with his nipples.

The airman left hickeys all over Forrest's neck while Michael jerked him off.

"You are so good, Forrest. So, _so_ perfect. Come for us, my love." Alex whispered softly into his ears, and Forrest came hard.

They all let out breathless giggles once they realised exactly what they had just done, and what it meant. They had sealed a deal, they made a promise. They couldn't go back on it or walk away anymore. 

Forrest was the missing link between Alex and Michael, and now their bond seemed unbreakable.

Michael slowly pulled out of Alex, and flopped on the bed, getting into the same position as the night before, but now naked and sweaty.

"How about we go take a shower before we get all sticky and gross?" Forrest suggested.

"Sure, but I don't think I can have a round two so soon." Alex said, sitting up. "I know I slept for 15 hours straight, but I still feel exhausted and I'm not a teenager anymore."

"I second that." Michael said, getting off the bed and turning to Alex. "Need a hand, captain?"

"Yes I do, cowboy." Alex said. “Can you pass me my crutch, please?”

“Sir, yes sir.” Michael answered with a mocking tone, not knowing yet how these words made Alex feel. 

"I'll go ahead and get the hot water running, then." Forrest stood up and sprinted to the other room.

"That man has a great ass." Michael complimented as he passed the crutch to the airman.

"Next time I want to see you pounding that ass. He is _very_ tight, you will like it." Alex said bluntly and Michael almost choked on air. 

"Who are you and what did you do to my Alex Manes?"

"Oh boy, you have no idea of the trouble you fell into. Forrest taught me to be more straightforward about my wants and needs,” Alex started walking to the bathroom, and Michael soon followed, “but the side effect of it is that I became, and I quote, a 'filthy mouth bossy bitch' according to him."

"Well, he is not wrong."

"Oh Guerin, you've seen nothing. _Nothing_ yet."

“Well… I’m fucked, ain’t I?”

“That’s one way to put it, yeah” Alex smile was as bright as day, and Michael felt like he was melting. 

Forrest and Alex were everything he didn’t know he wanted, and now that he had it, he was going to fight for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me your opinions and send me requests for future fics you guys want to read! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://loveliuess.tumblr.com/)! :D


End file.
